Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a painters tool used for storing, holding and dispensing paints in an improved manner. In particular the invention relates to an improved low profile receptacle apparatus and system to carry paint from one location to another without spillage and to disperse paint to a brush or painting tool.
Discussion of Prior Art
A paint palette is a tool typically used by an artist and is used to provide a hand held platform typically made of wood or plastic on which the artist dabs acrylic paint for use when painting.
Typically, this is used only for artist painting upon a canvas and designed for the use of thicker acrylic paint that can be applied in dabs. This system works well for an artist painting in acrylics but a typical artist palette would not be suitable for someone painting a house.
While the artist palette will not generally work for a typical house painter it could offer a painter a useful way and tool to move paint from one location to another without spillage.
Unfortunately, if a mixture of house paints were to be applied to a painter's palette the result would lead to paint running and mixing together. Additionally the typical house paint would not easily remain on the palette if the palette were tilted.
In general, the prior art for painter tools designed to provide a palette tool or like has attempted to create paint palettes by focusing on producing small paint cavities or keeping paint retained within a sponge or a similar material.
Other prior art has utilized porous materials on which dabs of paint are placed, but still utilize a water retentive means such as a sponge material to keep the paint from drying out. None of these systems allow for easy storing and are not designed to retain the paint between extended uses.
Although these types of systems are adequate to maintain the paint dabs in a useable condition for short periods of time, they have a tendency to dry the paint from the top of the sponge, thereby necessitating the user to add water or oil to the palette in order to maintain the paint in a useable condition.
Additionally, house paint is often stored between uses for extended periods of time and typically needs to be transported to the various locations about a house wherein an artist palette typically remains in an art room.
Prior art has not shown us a useful means for transporting and storing or viewing paint colors while in storage. Additionally, prior art has not provided a truly useful painters tool that allows a painter a truly powerful tool to speed up the painting process in a neat and effective way.
Thus, there exists a need for a tool that can be used by painters comprising a paint palette system that can maintain paint in a moist and useable condition and also dispense paint to the paintbrush in a simple fashion while being easy to transport and store.